Ziro Wolf and Ame Wolf: la guerra comienza
by Ziro Wolf
Summary: El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge Gutiérrez Y Sandra Equiha,antes que nada esta historia la escribi con mi amiga Ame,Pero no se si querra seguir escribiendolo u.u,Les recomiendo que lean su capitulo luz y oscuridad en ciudad milagro.    dedicada a ti!
1. Chapter 1

ciudad milagro,un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia...

Donde miles de rufianes corrian libres en sus calles con total impunidad,la justicia no existia y mucho menos la seguridad.

A pesar de todos los intentos de los Heroes en especial los Rivera,por detener el oceano de crimen la maldad seguia como si nada en aquella tierra de nadie,Sin embargo algo mucho peor estaba por suceder.

Eran las doce de la noche en la ciudad y por ende nadie seria tan estupido para viajar ahi a tales horas de la madrugada sin pretender ser asesinado por algun maleante.

En el museo de la ciudad milagro estaban muchos de los objetos misticos mas importantes que han usado los heroes mas importantes de la historia,entre ellas una de las dos espadas de Hercules llamada "el colmillo de leviathan",tenia un aspecto grisaseo adornado con dientes puntiagudos y aserrados guardia del museo la miraba con cierta admiracion,Tan distraido que no pudo ver la inmenza espada que se alzaba sobre el.

Solo se escucho el sonido del metal cayendo y las dos mitades corriendose a los costados,Si quiera tiempo de gritar le dio.

Una figura oscura y tenebrosa con una gran espada colosal Dorada se acerco ante El colmillo de Leviathan y la tomo consiguiendo ambas espadas.

-Jajajaja,al fin las tengo...las dos espadas de Hercules...Rayo de Zeus y Colmillo! - Tomo su premio y salto dejando solo un cadaver partido en dos mitades.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA GENTE :D**

**Como están? n-n aquí haciendo un fic con mi gran amigo Ziro.**

**Graciaz por los consejos! Ya casi no me agarro de la greña con mi hermana! ¬¬ aunque no diría lo mismo de su novio ¬¬ Dios santo, como lo odio ¬¬**

**Sas El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua.**

**Ziro Wolf y Ame Wolf es propiedad de Lautaro y mia n-n**

**Se cuidan n-n**

**Bye!**

**Pd: lamento si esta un poco resumido pero los nervios de entrar a la universidad me carcomen!**

**Capitulo 2.- Primera pista**

El museo fue invadido de cientos de policías que investigaban el caso del pobre masacrado hombre que término con su cadáver desecho en dos mitades. Las sirenas de las patrullas sonaban con fuerza que una gran multitud de público se asomo curiosa para averiguar qué pasaba. Los rumores corrieron por los oídos de todos los ciudadanos, héroes, villanos, incluso en los de la familia Rivera.

Manny sabia que algo terrible sucedería pronto, de eso no le cavia la menor duda, quien hubiera asesinado al policía y robado esos artefactos místicos debía ser un loco o un asesino experto. Manny solo tenía 13 años, ni siquiera el poderoso Tigre podría contra él. Se necesitaba de alguien bastante acostumbrado a la sangre y a este tipo de criminales para ayudarlo. ¿Pero quién? Nadie en ciudad Milagro tendría esas características. Su padre tenía hemofobia, es decir, no soportaba la sangre, los demás héroes eran unos presumidos y Manny no podría trabajar con ellos. No existían héroes que pudieran resolver ese caso….excepto dos.

Maestro y aprendiz, Manny los conocía, de echo no se llevaba bien con el maestro, y se tuvo que tragar el orgullo para irle a hablar. Era un buen chico, de eso no cabía la menor duda, defiende la justicia y ahora había tomado a una chica como aprendiz para enseñarle lo mismo.

Manny, junto a Frida quien lo acompaño ese día, caminaron hacia la profundidad del bosque, se decía que siempre estaba entrenando con su aprendiz en ese lugar y seria conveniente buscarlo ahí para empezar.

-Manny es imposible, no lo encontraremos aquí-Dijo Frida caminando por el bosque.

-Descuida Frida, tarde o temprano tiene que aparecer-Dijo Manny continuando transformado en El Tigre.

-Manny este lugar es aterrador-Dijo Frida mirado alrededor y con miedo.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, además recuerda que estas con El Tigre y e protegeré como el super héroe super macho que soy-

-Hola El Tigre-Se escucho una voz detrás de Manny quien estremeció al escucharlo y pego un fuerte grito de miedo.

-¡AAH! ¡Ziro Wolf! ¿Jamás vas a madurar o qué?-Dijo Manny furioso y reconociendo al dueño de la voz, el legendario ninja purpura Ziro Wolf. Tenía el cabello negro y una mascada morada que cubría su rostro, a excepción de sus ojos rojos y una gran túnica purpura que protegía su cuerpo. El chico que arriesgo su vida una vez salvando a la humanidad de un peligroso villano. El tenia una gran experiencia con asesinos sangrientos y sádicos, era el único en la ciudad Milagro con la capacidad de manejar esta situación sin pánico o miedo, por desgracia Manny nunca se llevo bien con el, sobretodo porque siempre se "llevaba el crédito" atrapando villanos y eso lo molestaba mucho, por lo que era mas difícil para el pedirle su ayuda.

Brevemente Manny le explico todo a Ziro Wolf quien solo puso una mirada seria y pensativa.

-Y esa es la historia. Mira, yo te odio y tu a mi, pero malo sucede y ambos tenemos una cosa en común….queremos proteger a la ciudad Milagro.

-En eso tienes razón El Tigre, asi que te ayudare, pero yo no hago esto por gusto, recuérdalo-Dijo Ziro Wolf mirando seriamente a Manny y a Frida. De repente Ziro comenzó a caminar hacia cierta dirección.

-¡Oye! La ciudad Milagro esta por alla-Reclamo Manny mientras seguía a Ziro.

-No puedo hacer esto solo-Dijo Ziro mientras caminaba sin voltear a mirar a Manny.

-¿Y nosotros que? ¿Estamos pintados?-Dijo Frida a lo que Ziro detuvo su caminata un momento y los voltea a mirar.

-Si quieren detener a ese villano, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Asi que confíen en mi, se a donde vamos-Dijo Ziro continuando su caminata por lo que Manny y Frida lo siguieron.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a lo mas profndo del bosqe, fue entonces que Ziro simplemente dejo de caminar y se quedo parado a la mitad de la senda por la que había caminado.

-Llegamos-Dijo Ziro mientras se recargaba en un árbol descansando.

-Pero no hay nada aquí ¡Es un broma! ¿No?-Dijo Manny frurioso y enojado pero de repente Frida noto que una extraña sombra, un poco mas alta que El Tigre, se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-¡Manny cuidado!-Grito Frida a lo que Manny voltea la mirada y ve esa sombra detrás de el.

-¡Boo!-

-¡AAHH!-Grito Manny cayendo de espaldas asustado y terminando en un arbusto.

-Jajaja Muy buen trabajo…aprendiz-Dijo Ziro conforme la sombra salía de su aprendiz, y amiga Ame Wolf. Tenia el cabello castaño y una túnica y mascarilla tambien como la de Ziro, solo que ambas eran de color azul cielo.

-Ah si, me olvide de ella. ¿Cómo estas Ame?-Dijo Manny mientras escupía un par de hojas del arbusto de su boca.

-Pues bien, jeje perdón por asustarte es que no me resistí, eras un blanco perfecto jeje-Dijo Ame un poco divertida y riéndose.

-Ame, tenemos una pequeña emergencia, supongo que oíste hablar de los asesinatos ¿No?-Dijo Ziro a su aprendiz dándole a entender que ahora tenían una nueva misión en manos.

-Sii, algo asi he escuchado. Te sigo maestro-Dijo Ame sonriendo a sus amigos y juntos partieron al museo.

-Sigan buscando-indico Ziro a los dos chicos y su aprendiz mientras la oscuridad de la noche invadía el museo. Los cuatro se habían escabullido y entraron al museo cuando nadie los veía.

-¿Exactamente que estamos buscando?-Pregunto Frida quien tambien estaba ayudando en ese dilema.

-Una pista o algo útil que nos indique quien estuvo aquí-Dijo Ziro quien tambien estaba inspeccionando hasta el ultimo rincón del museo de antigüedades.

Ame tambien estaba buscando, pero noto que Ziro estaba demasiado preocupado, distante y distraído, ella lo conocía, era casi su hermano y se acerco a el discretamente.

-Oye Ziro, ¿Te pasa algo?-Le pregunto mientras seguía buscando.

-No quiero alarmar a Manny o a Frida, pero a ti no te puedo mentir…tengo una sospecha-Dijo Ziro con un tono de seriedad-

-¿Sospecha? ¿Cuál?-

-Pues según estuve investigando en algunos periódicos, muy pocos conocían sobre las dos espadas de Hercules, es mas, era una exibicion nueva, no tenia menos de una semana aquí-

-Eso quiere decir que la persona que robo esas espadas conoce la historia de esas reliquias y no solo eso…sabe manejar su poder-Dedujo Ame.

-Correcto, y tu sabes que pocos conocen objetos misticos y reliquias poderosas…solo las sociedades secretas y los mismísimos creadores-Dijo Ziro pensativo.

-Sociedades secretas…como la sociedad lobo ¿No?...¿Estas pensando que alguien de la sociedad robo las espadas?-

-Solo es una sospecha, pudo ser otra sociedad o un ladrón con mucha suerte…-Dijo Ziro quien siguió caminando, realmente no quería que alguien de la sociedad estuviera involucrado.

-¡Chicos vengan rapido!-Grito Manny con fuerza y los otros tres adolescentes corrieron hacia donde estaba El Tigre.

-¿Qué pasa Manny?-Pregunto Frida un poco preocupada.

-Encontre algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-Dijo Ame alumbrando con la linterna que traia.

-Es una especie de piedra negra…pero tiene algo tallado-Dijo Manny levantando la piedra del piso. Ziro le arrebato la piedra e inspecciono el símbolo tallado….era la de un lobo blanco que era atravesado por la mitad por una daga negra y el pelaje blanco de la bestia se teñia de rojo. En cuanto Ziro la reconoció y miro asustado que sus sospechas se habían confirmado.

Ziro dejo caer la piedra de la impresión, Manny tuvo que atraparla para evitar que se rompiera, pero todos notaron qe Ziro estaba espantado.

-¿ZIRO QUE TE PASA?-Pregunto Ame notando el estado de animo de Ziro, el volteo la mirada hacia sus amigos y apenas pudo decir…

-Son…ellos chicos…ellos robaron las espadas…estamos perdidos-Dijo Ziro entrecortado.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los lobos de sangre…-

**Continuara!**

**XD BIEN GENTE**

**EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES PARA ZIRO**

**:D**

**Sas gente me tengo que ir**

**Cuídense**

**Bye!**


End file.
